Conflict
by Lycara
Summary: Anise pays a visit to Daath and gets an unexpected visit from a familiar face... ;; Oneshot, Sync x Anise


**Notes**: There are spoilers, and I do not own ToA; pairing is Sync/Anise and also I might edit this fanfic later for spelling and stuff… (It's like, six in the morning as I'm writing this)

Well… I finally got myself to write this fic… I'm, like, obsessed over Sync/Anise - seriously. I have a bunch of FanArt of them, if you want some SynAni FA, I'm willing to share – just ask c: The pairing needs more love, yes? But I do wish there were more (English) fanfiction of them though… I really want to read some SynAni… Come on you SynAni fans out there write some dammit!! 8( _... Please?_ ;A;

Um... Anyways, enough of that, my writing skills are a bit rusty so, in my opinion, this fic is not great… Mostly since my I kind of forced myself to write this, haha… And now… well I'm a bit shy at showing my fics… I tried my best to keep them in-character. So… Please enjoy, I tried my best writing this.

* * *

**.: Conflict :.**

She could hear the repeated melody of the rain as it fell down from the darkened clouds above the city of Daath while she walked through the doors of the Order. The pigtailed brunette gave a tired sigh, catching her breath, barely escaping the sudden pour – the doors closing behind her with a loud echoic bang.

_Ugh… That was close_, she silently uttered, _if I didn't run over here I'd be soaking wet – top to bottom!_

Tired from running, she stood still for a minute to catch her air and then looked around, seeing only half a dozen citizens inside the cathedral; a sigh of relief escaped from her – she didn't have to worry about someone bothering her and such.

Anise had convinced Luke and the others to stop by Daath – just a small detour from their main destination. They eventually gave in, after all it was on the way there, there was a small disagreement from the Colonel but he was outnumbered. She had to notice they (besides the Colonel) were quick to give in; she couldn't help but think it was because they still felt sorry for her…

She made her way up the steps and into the Chapel, closing the doors behind her and was relieved to see no one inside when she turned around. Anise looked up seeing the multi-colored glass, a faint light reflecting off of it; regret and grief washed over her like a wave as memories came rushing back; memories of Ion.

_My most… cherished…_

Quickly as it came, she shook the memory away. She couldn't think of it – she can't; at least, not now. Regaining her composure, she wiped away the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes and took a deep breath.

She wanted a place to relax – a quiet place, but not here in the Chapel.

"The library." She stated to herself. _No one should be there right now._

She exited out of the Chapel, walking down the steps and quickly came to the front of the library. She walked in and closed the doors behind her, letting out a sigh.

Anise walked to the table just around the corner of the bookshelf and set herself down in a chair. She placed her arms on the table and laid her head down on them, feeling tired – lost in her own thoughts.

How long has it been since Ion passed away? Was it just weeks ago? She wondered, imagined, what if she hadn't betrayed him? If he was still alive right now… – it always seemed like a dream to her, that she would wake up at any moment and see Ion, smiling as he usually did.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Crying, Anise?"

She rapidly stood up, turning to see who it was and, in the process, made the chair tip over at her violent movement. The name Ion nearly slipped when she opened her mouth to speak, seeing the familiar green eyes and hair.

"Sync." The girl breathed. He stood there just a few feet away from her, a cruel smile upon his lips. "What are you doing here?!"

"And, exactly, why should I tell you." He stated. "I can go anywhere I please, can't I?"

Anise stayed silent, glaring at him, cautious. How could he show his face after the impersonation he did in Chesedonia?!

"What's wrong?" He asked, mimicking Ion's voice, with a smirk. "Are you all right?"

She clenched her teeth. "Stop it!"

"Anise…? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Stop playing with me!" She hissed, only to see him amused at her; she looked down seeing her hands trembling. _You twisted bastard…_ Trying to regain her composure, she demanded - hoping her voice didn't quiver as it spoke, "How'd you get in here?!"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Sync answered.

"You… What did you come here for?"

"Maybe I'm here because I want to be."

She did not like to be played with. "As if…" She seethed. "Did you come all the way here just to mess with me?"

He let out a huff. "Like I'd waste my time with a _little_ girl like you."

"I'm not little!"

"What were you doing with your head on the table?" He asked, ignoring her. "Crying?"

This was beginning to make her angry; she glared daggers at him, staying silent. How she wanted to get that twisted, cocky attitude out of him…

"Please, thinking of your precious Ion replica were you?" Sync let out with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Anise continued to glare, answering, "S-So?! What do you care?"

"Who said I did?" He snapped. The brunette didn't reply, glaring.

"It's not just you is it? Everyone else too…" He said, hatred dripping from the words he spoke. "It's always 'Ion, Ion, Ion' with everyone. It's annoying!" He met her gaze. "Everyone cared for him. _Needed_ him…"

"Is that why?" She spoke. "Why you hated him – because he was wanted? Is that all? Unlike you, he was kind and sweet; he walked a much better path than you are now! If you –"

"I'm not like him!" He interrupted his voice raising. "I thought you knew that."

Anise took a step closer, a hand to her chest. "I do know but –!"

"You always talked about him!" He spat, cutting her off once more. "I can tell, when you look at me, you see Ion."

She violently shook her head. "You're not him. You're _far_ from him!"

"But you still see Ion in my appearance don't you?" Sync pressed, glaring.

She fell silent – a good enough yes. He continued. "It was always about _him_, everyone cared for _him_ after all he was chosen! He was the replica who had abilities closest to the original, unlike us trash; because we weren't needed anymore we were thrown away into the mouth of the Mt. Zaleho volcano without hesitation to die.

"Trash like us aren't fit for a replacement; I was born and thrown away like a piece of meat. If it wasn't for the Score – no, if it wasn't for the _existence_ of Ion, I wouldn't be stuck with this foolish life!"

"Shut up!" Anise burst, starting to get annoyed him and his self-sorrow. "Shut up you idiot!"

"You're just denying everything!" She spat, continuing. "You closed yourself up and cling to a stupid idea that no one would care about you and that it was always about Ion and that you're trash!"

"What do you know!? You're not a replica!" He shot, glaring. "Besides, it's true isn't it?"

She took a deep breath hoping it would calm her quivering voice and spoke, looking directly at him. "It's not! You just keep telling yourself you don't matter – that you're nothing but leftover trash; if you didn't let the Commandant fill you with those ideas, if you just went and led a normal life –"

"How can I with a face like someone else?!" Sync countered. "I would still feel like an empty shell following just orders if it weren't for a purpose – the purpose of destroying this world to obliterate the Score. I'm only alive so Van can use me."

The girl stayed silent, her gaze on the floor hiding her expression.

He gave a snort. "I'm a leftover replica after all so it wouldn't matter if I live or die, no one would care –"

Anise stopped his words, the palm of her hand colliding with his face in an audible slap as silence fell upon them. She felt herself on the verge of tears, feeling frustrated at him; she had to say, in a sense, Sync was stupid. He stared at her blankly, placing a hand on the stinging, red imprint on his cheek. He, one of the Six God-Generals, was accustomed to battle and had been injured and hit far worse in missions and combats yet… her slap _hurt_ – much more than the pain he had experienced in the past. What were the differences about them?

"I'm tired of you – wallowing in your self-pity!" Suddenly, she grabbed the collar of his uniform forcing him to bend down to her eye level, letting their gazes meet. "_I_ would care if you did!" She said, feeling water gather in her eyes. "I would care! So don't you think your death wouldn't matter! Because it would matter to me!"

She let go of him; her voice had already begun to crack when she had spoken. She felt tears run down her face. _Why was she crying…?_ She then scolded herself. _Stupid,_ stupid_ Anise! You're not supposed to show any weakness – mostly in front of an enemy! What's wrong with you!?_

"I'm leaving now." She managed, and brushed past him not giving him a second look or to even see his expression. Anise quickly wiped her tears away, walking out of the library's doors.

She continued to walk, halfway to the Cathedral's exit, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. Sync's voice came behind her. "Wait."

She turned around, not wanting to deal with this. "What do you wa –" Her words were silenced when he pressed his lips against hers, a hand placed on her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprised, frozen in place. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. There were no guards or people in the Cathedral; how utterly convenient.

_Push him away Anise!_ She screamed to herself. _Push. Him. Away!_ But her hands and body stayed put; before she knew it, she melted in his embrace and let her eyes close – all thoughts leaving her mind. He pulled back after a while – which seemed like eternity for her – a smirk dancing on his lips.

She stood for a moment, in a daze, then, "Y-You…" She stammered blushing madly as she finally processed what had taken place. "Sync… Th-That was my…!"

He took that as a cue to make a run for it. "Thanks for the kiss, Anise." He gave her a smug look and made for the door in a quick motion.

"Get back here you –!" Anise shouted running after him, he was out the doors with her hot on his tail. She stopped when she stepped outside, looking left and right and then in front of her – she had lost sight of him. The rain had stopped puddles here and there, the surface still wet.

"Grrr…!" She growled to no one. "That was my first kiss!"

_Though…_ She thought absentmindedly. _It wasn't so bad… His lips were – Wait. Did I just…? No!_ She shook her head furiously. _I did _not_ like it! No! It was repulsive. Gross! Absolutely disgusting!_ But her blush told another story.

"Ohhh…! You stupid perverted jerk, Sync!" She suddenly yelled to the sky. "Don't think you can get away with being cruel to me and stealing my first kiss!"

She noticed a few people staring at her oddly; she huffed, not giving a damn about them right now. She checked reflection in a puddle near her feet, relieved to see that she looked normal. Deciding to head back to the inn where the group was staying at, she walked down the steps, muttering to herself; Anise promised, the next time he decides to showed his face around her again, she was going to kick his ass.

**:. Fin .:**

* * *

Relief… I'm done… – But yet to begin another… Maybe, uh… should I? D8 Maybe it might be an attempt at humor (something like the comic I'm doing…) or maybe not. I'm a serious person; my childish and humorous side got lost somewhere. D8 we'll see – I had a bit of difficulty writing this… I'm not good a description and stuff… So, yeah… I think some parts seem like Rai's STLF… D8;;; If so… Rai, if you see this sorry – I'm a tad sleepy right now (six in the morning… ;A;) and… I miss talking to you ;v;!- I still owe you a b-day drawing as well 8D; Sorry that I'm taking so long D:

Um… I think I rushed the fic… Did I? I dunno… Hmm… Oh well…? I wonder if I should write another fic... but if I do, should I show it to you all? Ponder, ponder... Hopefully I can it'll be a better one...

**Last but not least…**: Thank you for reading and please review! It'd make me really happy! :D

…

…

I'm sleepy now… Must get some sleeeeeeep ;A;!! Oh, the sun is rising.


End file.
